


Cottontail (2P!England x 2P!France)

by eroticincubi



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, Intimacy, M/M, Sex, Touching, bunny love, groaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter time with Artie and Francis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottontail (2P!England x 2P!France)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I was meaning to post this yesterday for the Easter holiday but due to RL things I couldn't finish this fic until this morning. This is some Artie/Francis fluff/lime, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> By the way "rabbit/bunny binkies" is when a rabbit or a bunny is overly happy/excited and they run around the house doing little jumps and twists in the air to express that happiness/excitement.

It always happened a month before the actual holiday, which is what Francis both loved and hated about the whole event. He woke up a little past 10 AM after feeling that the body which should have been in bed next to him had vanished and he could hear the hustle and bustle of dishes and things clattering in the kitchen. Having decided that he should get up, Francis made his way down the stairs and into the said kitchen where he spied Artie quickly washing the dishes and yes his suspicions were correct that it was that time again. Just as his vision came to focus, Francis indeed saw the familiar pair of snow white rabbit ears as well as that adorable cotton tail which twitched and wiggled a little.

Did I forget to mention that Artie was in fact the Easter Bunny?

Just as Francis drew closer to his best friend and lover did he hear Artie muttering the preparations that needed to be done to ensure that the children had their Easter treats delivered to them on time. Oh honestly, Artie was far too adorable for words, always fretting and such.

"You are muttering to yourself again mon cher," he spoke gently behind the shorter man and lazily draped his arms around his middle then rested his chin against Artie's left shoulder.

"Good morning Francis," Artie greeted the taller man with a warm smile and turned slightly to place a gentle kiss on his stubbly cheek, "I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Oui, the bed is much colder without you in it."

"Apologies love, I was going to come back once I was finished."

"Liar," Francis accused unrepentantly, "You would have found something else to keep you busy instead of coming back to bed."

He could see the pink coloring Artie's cheeks, "N-not true..." he stuttered softly then returned to mixing the contents of the now melted chocolate in his double boiler pan.

"Oh? Then perhaps I can convince you or perhaps steal you away from your rabbit duties." Francis smiled and kissed at the pulse of Artie's neck; he felt the small man tense up as well as the subtle little shiver that ran up his body.

"Fr-Fr-Francis! _P-p-please_!" Artie whimpered and bites his lips to keep from making another sound, "The chocolate will burn! Th-then I have to color the eggs!"

"Let it burn mon cher," Francis replied gruffly against Artie's ear, "Right now I would prefer to eat something far sweeter than your chocolate."

"Oh Franny..." Artie moaned softly and blushed a deep pink.

"Always so sensitive, especially this sweet little cottontail..." and just as the Frenchman mentioned said tail he carefully encircled his fingertips around it and gave it rude though teasing squeeze, Artie's reaction was instant.

"N-naugh!"

"What adorable sounds you make, mon douce lapin," Francis grinned and began to pull and untuck Artie's pale yellow short sleeved polo which was tucked in his pastel rainbow checkered Bermuda shorts, he then carelessly tosses the garment over his shoulder.

"Francis... Francis please don't-- _ahh!_ " before losing himself into the sensations he quickly turns off the stove.

“Keep up those sweet little sounds ma petite, because if you don’t I’m going to stop,” 

“That’s not fair,” Artie whined and arches himself off the stove. 

“Tough ma lapine.” Francis continued his sweet kisses across his shoulders and down his back. Artie almost jumped out of his skin at the feeling. Francis chuckled darkly as he continued kissing every exposed piece of skin. He then reaches for the cute little tail again fondling and petting that sweet little cottontail. Artie whimpered and sighed contently as Francis rose up once again to kiss and suck at his neck while fondling his tail, “You like that?” Francis mumbled against the thrumming little pulse.

“S-So much! Francis please!” Artie licked his lips while his eyes rolled shut delirious at the foreplay he was recieving. 

“Shh…” he then stroked and scratched behind his ears. Artie soon became putty in the older man’s arms, “Don’t you feel good Lapin?” 

“Y-Yes! P-Please keep going!”  

“Aww for a moment there, I thought you didn’t like it, mon amour,” Francis jests as he continued his sweet torture on Artie.  Artie on the other hand began to make cute, sweet little sounds. The little tail twitched with excitement, his ears flattened as he happily did a bunny binky in front of Francis in terms of a delighted little shiver then plopped against him in his arms; Artie surrendered his body to him. He then nuzzled into Francis more and more and looked at him needily, “Tell me what you want,” Francis smirked, caressing one of Artie's rosy cheeks with the palm of his hand.

“Pet me…please?” Francis sighed, he couldn’t say no to that face. 

Francis began petting and stroking the ears affectionately. Artie whimpered and then made even cuter sounds as the Frenchman continued. Francis smirked while he continued to nuzzle and toy with small while fluffy tail once more. Artie's sounds began to range from adorable to flirty, to horny and everything in between. He didn’t know which sound he loved the most.

Wordlessly, Francis picked Artie up in his arms and carries him back into their bedroom, "Francis please I have to finish--!" Artie panted, his sweet freckled cheeks blushed a shade of pink almost identical to his hair.

"Not before I do, lapine," Francis growled in reply then unceremoniously plopped Artie onto the softness of their bed and climbs over him, trapping the smaller man under him. 

Artie whimpered then cried out; his tail was still oversensitive from its earlier attention in the kitchen. Francis smirked and turned the smaller man onto his stomach, Artie groaned and pushed his arse upward presenting it willingly to his torturous lover above him.

"What a sight you are," Francis grins delighted at Artie's reactions, one large land cups at one pale freckled arse cheek then gives it a rude squeeze. Artie cried out and pushes forward, the bulge in his shorts grazes between his clothing and the mattress making his tail twitch in sharp little convulsions.

"Now, now," Francis purred again, the heat of his chest pressed deliciously on the small of Artie's back, just as Artie could feel the rough prickle of his lover's facial hair while they kissed over at his shoulder and down the slope of his back. The hot wet point of Francis's tongue travelled along the line of his spine with his warm breath drawing down lazily; it caused Artie's tail to twitch causing the smaller man to suck in a sharp breath.

"Relax mon amour," Francis chuckled behind him and he began to kiss around the start of where Artie's tail began.

"Relax?" Artie sighs and swallows thickly, "How can I relax while you're doing that?" 

“Because if you don’t I’m going to stop,” 

“That’s not fair,” he whined. 

“Tough ma petite lapine.” Francis continued his sweet kisses across his shoulders and down his back. Artie almost jumped out of his skin at the feeling. Francis chuckled darkly as he continued kissing every exposed piece of skin. He then returned his attentions to Artie's cute little tail and started fondling and petting his tail. Artie whimpered and sighed contently as Francis kissed and suck at his neck while messing with his tail. Then a wicked idea came to Francis. 

“Strip,” 

“W-What?” he smiled at Artie. 

“Strip mon cher,” Artie blushed and stood on his knees. He started to slowly, innocently, seductively remove the rest of his clothing. He blushed as Francis watched, took a drag from his cigarette and smacked his ass, “Faster and like you mean it,” Artie nodded and quicken his pace, removing his shoes, socks, shorts and the pale rainbow suspenders. The smaller man looked at Francis as he looked at him with his underwear on, “those too. You’re not going to need them much longer,” Artie gulped then nodded and slowly peeled off his underwear then tossed them across the room. The last item was his small blue bow tie hanging a bit loosely around his neck, when Artie reaches for the last bit of garment he was stopped by Francis. 

"Non cher," Francis takes Artie's hand and raise them above his head, pinning them there, "leave it on.

No one could ever make him feel more completely satisfied than Francis. Those precise touches that sent electric pulses across his skin causing him to cry out his pleasure and arch off the mattress needing the taller man to consume him whole.

The moment Artie was ready, Francis continued taking his time, he both never wanted to hurt his freckled lover but he also wanted to make intimate moments like these to last for as long as possible. And especially since Artie was in his bunny personification he was extra sensitive to Francis's attentions.

The feel of the Frenchman's body covering him, loving him ever-so deeply caused Artie to open his eyes to look intently into the dark violet eyes which smiled at the corners, "I love you," the smaller man whispered softly, perhaps too softly for Francis leans low enough to capture Artie's smooth pink bitten lips with his own; Artie moaned and cried out feeling his release just inches away. Francis must have felt him closer to coming as well, for he grunted and thrusts his hips harder, hitting that perfect angle in the other which began to cause Artie to see tiny white hot stars behind his now closed eyes.

"Fr-Francis!" Artie clung to the hot body above him, his breath coming out in short, heavy puffs of air until his peak finally reached him. Artie then parted his lips releasing a satisfied moaning sigh.

"Oui mon cher, je t'aime boucoup," Francis spoke gently, brushing the sweat damp locks of pink hair from out if Artie's eyes to look into that sweet sated face before kissing him again, his hips had already slowed and Artie could feel his insides a lot warmer than they were before. 

...


End file.
